Hetalia Host Club My Continuation
by Adena Arlovskaya
Summary: This is my continuation of a story and yes I got permission to do so


**Thank you TinkanaiT32 for letting me write this continuation of your story Healia Host Club. This is a continuation of the extended chapter between France and Tamaki and there Refreshing competition . . . Enjoy~ BTW Its smut . . . smut smut and more smut**

France smirked at the teens gasp. His face had flushed a beautiful shade of red and stared up the country with hazy eyes. Tamiki bit his lip leaning himself into his counterpart's chest holding back the moan that was ripping through his throat. The grasp below the belt was uncalled for as all the princesses were passed out and the other hosts had banished but the teen couldnt help how his body had reacted. The country smirked letting his finger trail up along the bulge in the hosts pants to the button. He kneeled undoing the button the same way he had with his shirt moments before. Tamiki gasped again as his pants dropped to the floor leaving him in only his looked down at France as he gently rubbed Tamiki through the thin fabric. The moan that had been suppressed finally broke through. The country smirked standing up letting an arm wrap around the teens waist pulling him close so their lips could connect again. Tamiki kissed back eagerly, face a bright red and hips pressing against his counterparts. He pulled back at the feeling of the other man's erection.

"I believe you need to catch up and . . . Refresh~" France smirked, flicking his hair out of his face, voice seductive and teasing of how they got into this situation. The host smiled stepping up to france pressing his lips against his lightly a hand trailing down the country's chest and to the tight red pants. France watched as Tamiki's attention shift from his lips to his pants, quickly pulling them off smiling at the French flag styled boxers. France stepped out of his pants gently pushing his counterpart over to one of the couches, carefully stepping over the passed out princesses. Tamiki smirked tripping France slightly so he landed on his back. This was still a competition between who was more refreshing and Tamiki was set on winning. France smirked trailing a finger over the teens chest gently flicking one of his hard nipples before taking it into his mouth enjoying the sweet moans coming from the boy, A startled yelp fell from Tamiki's mouth as his boxers were ripped away from him and a warm hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking. The host shivered as he was laid on his back the hand never letting go of his throbbing cock. France looked around the room looking for something to use. He didn't want to hurt the teen but he didn't want to stop now. His eyes stopped at the small tube sitting on the table next to them. Perfect! The country snatched it up quickly slipping off his boxers and poured the lube onto his hand. Another moan escaped Tamiki as something cold was placed at his puckered entrance. Before he could complain his counterpart captured his lips swallowing the cry that followed the finger being pushed into his ass.

Tamiki moaned slightly feeling the finger move inside him. The country smirked noting how the young host was surprisingly lose for the situation they were in. France quickly slipped another into the boy's ass smirking at the moan that followed. Tamiki was panting, his hand trailing down the country's chest gently grabing his hard cock. France gasped at the sudden contact shoving his fingers deeper into the host. The country's counterpart whimpered slightly before flashing a smirk at France

"You're being slow~" His voice was surprisingly seductive for the country

"Alright~ I'll . . . speed things up~" France pulled out of Tamiki's grasp while pulling his fingers out. The teen blushed slightly, watching as the man spread the lube onto his now throbbing cok. The country smirked, he leaned down kissing Tamiki deeply as he slowly pushed into the host. Tamiki gripped at France's shoulders his head snapping back, his mouth open in a silent scream. The country smirked kissing along the host's neck biting and sucking every so often as he slowly pulled his hips back then quickly rammed them back in. Tamaki yelped his arms instinctively wrapping around France. The country moaned as the young hosts nails dug into his back. Their hips moved in a steady motion. They were lost in their own world, a world of connection and soft touches in between the rough and lust filled thrusts. France's hands trailed over the teen's chest. He smirked as Tamiki's hips flew up at the feeling of cold hands on his hard nipples. The host looked into France's deep blue eyes, his arousal deepening just by that look. The country's hips moved faster as his climax quickly approached. Tamaki cried out as a wave of pleasure wrapped around his body forcing him over the edge. The teen came hard and long covering his chest with the white liquid. Francis moaned as Tamiki's ass tightened around him forcing him to cum just seconds later. They laid there looking into another's eyes. A ueel and a few thuds pulled them from their gazes away from another to see the Princesses looking at the two with big eyes, or at least the few that hadden't passed out again. The country sat up streatching

"Well That was fun let's do this again" France got up getting dressed and leaving the room quickly. Leaving Tamaki to deal with the squealing princesses

**Well there it is . . . My continuation/first ever smut story . . . that just so happens to be a cross over . . . yay~**


End file.
